WillowClan: An unspoken Fate
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Three clans of cats, WillowClan, RippleClan, and HollowClan struggle to survive in the harsh, unforgiving swamp envioronment. After the death of Silverstar, Bravekit vows to one day take her place as clan leader. But will her bravery and ignorance kill her before she has the chance? (Horrible summery I know, i'll try to change it when I get the chance)
1. Chapter 1

WillowClan:

**Leader: **Silverstar- Pretty silver tabby with kind blue eyes (Reedpaw)

**Deputy: **Gatorheart- dark solid gray tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Swiftbreeze- Slender tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Warriors:_

Littlestep- Petite light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a black tipped tail

Eagleswoop- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Swiftbreeze's and Marshwhisper's brother

Swamptail- Heavy footed black tom with green eyes

Scorchblaze- Golden tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Marshwhisper- Tan tabby tom with green eyes, Eagleswoop's and Swiftbreeze's brother

Deepstream- Light silver she-cat with blue eyes, Silverstar's sister, Reedpaw's and Troutpaw's mother

Volepelt- Brown tom with green eyes (Troutpaw)

Lionclaw- Handsome golden tabby tom with green eyes, Reedpaw's and Troutpaw's father

Shadespot- White tom with a faint gray patch on his hind leg and blue eyes.

Rosefur- Reddish cream colored she cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Muddywater- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a white tipped tail

Grovetangle- Long furred gray tabby tom with blue eyes, brother of Roughpelt

_Queens:_

Brookfur- Light brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Owlkit, Specklekit, Bravekit, and Curvedkit

Roughpelt- Wiry gray she-cat with blue eyes and a constantly tangled tail, mother of Willowkit and Cypresskit.

KITS:

Owlkit- pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bravekit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Specklekit- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Curvedkit- Broad shouldered dark gray tom with amber eyes

Willowkit- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cypresskit- Handsome gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices:_

Reedpaw- Ginger tom with green eyes and webbed paws, brother of Reedpaw

Troutpaw- Gray tabby tom with green eyes and webbed paws, brother of Reedpaw

_Elders:_

Rainfur- Elderly gray she-cat with stormy blue eyes

Tangleclaw- Elderly smoke gray tom with sleek fur and blue eyes

HollowClan:

**Leader: **Buzzardstar- rough gray tom with ragged fur

**Deputy:** Clearwater- Pretty white she cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Hailstorm- Light gray tom with blue eyes (Honeypaw)

_Warriors:_

Fishtail- Sleek gray tom with amber eyes

Viperfang- Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Skyview- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowfur- Tan she-cat with green eyes (Snakepaw)

Foxpelt- Russet tom with green eyes

RippleClan:

**Leader: **Turtlestar- gray she-cat with stormy blue eyes

**Deputy: **Featherpool- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Berrylight- Cream she-cat with blue eyes (Brownnose)

_Warriors:_

Windpelt- Wiry tom with amber eyes (Sharppaw)

Frogleap- Sleek gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerflame- Flame pelted she-cat with amber eyes

Nightgleam- Black tom with haunting green eyes

Prologue:

"Get out of here! Don't you know that this is RippleClan territory, Silverstar! Take your filthy patrol and get out!" A black tom snarled, his pelt bristling in defense. The silver she-cat looked angrily at the tom. "Reedpaw just got a little bit ahead of himself! We'll leave." She hissed, defending her apprentice, who cowered behind his leader and mentor.

A pair of eyes watched the five cats. Hungry, amber, predatory, reptilian eyes watched them from a close proximity. "Right, right, your apprentice just happened to set paw in my territory?" The tom challenged, his tail beckoning the she-cat to start the fight.

Reedpaw looked guiltily at the jet black tom cat. The predator began to slither closely, small but long ripples echoing in its wake. The groups of cats stood oblivious to the silent predator. A ginger she cat snickered, "yeah, some apprentice you've got there, can't even smell a boundary." "Yeah do you cats really smell so bad that your apprentices lose their sense of smell?" A sleek gray she-cat chimed in.

Reedpaw sunk lower into the marsh grasses, kneading the soft mud beneath them nervously with his paws. The silver she-cat glared defensively at the trio, her lips peeled back into a snarl as she prepared to lunge. The reptilian predator opened its gaping jaws, yellowed and pearl white fangs glistening in the dim light.

Reedpaw was the first to spot it. "Gator!" He cried, bolting away from the water's edge.

The RippleClan cats' eyes widened in horror and sprinted toward the young tom. The silver she cat however, was too slow to realize the killer. The alligator gripped the beautiful she-cat in its jaws, dragging the cat into the murky depths never to be seen again.

"SILVERSTAR!" Reedpaw shrieked, eyes wide with horror as the little air bubbles that signified life stopped, a small area of the lake tinted red. The sleek gray she-cat had to hold him back from racing to his death to rescue his doomed leader. Even the snarky black tom looked sympathetic. "Not even StarClan can bring back a cat that has fallen prey to a gator." He murmured, backing away from the lake. The ginger she-cat nodded solemnly in agreement.

"No one can bring back a cat after… after that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Yay a review already! I'm hoping for more by the time this one's published. ^_^**

_Bravery and Originality shall clash… only one shall emerge victorious. _

Bravekit narrowed her eyes at a mosquito that had just landed Curvedkit's ear. "Don't move." She growled, pouncing on her brother.

Curvedkit was knocked to the ground, not expecting the ginger she-cat to pounce. "Eeep! Bravekit! Why'd you do that? It's your turn to be the vole, remember?" Curvedkit growled, narrowing his intimidating eyes.

"What? There was a mosquito on your ear." Bravekit said innocently, her big green eyes twinkling mischievously.

Curvedkit's ear twitched at the thought. "Right… Oh look a mosquito's on your ear too!" He purred, tackling the ginger she-cat.

Bravekit swatted and bit at her brother, a playful gleam washing over her eyes. Curvedkit flattened his ears, shouldering his smaller sister away with ease. "You're so lucky for having Gatorheart's body!" Bravekit grumbled to herself, her orange tail flicking in jealousy.

For she had neither her mother's nor her father's body shapes nor their coloring. She considered herself to be the 'black sheep' of her family. "Hey Bravekit, Curvedkit! Come play HollowClan with us!" Owlkit squeaked, her pretty light brown coat glistening in the light.

Bravekit's eyes widened with delight, leaving Curvedkit to join her two sisters. Curvedkit gave a purr of agreement, bounding after his sister. "We're playing with Willowkit and Cypresskit too." Specklekit mewed, her green eyes twinkling with glee.

Cypresskit was the first of the duo to emerge from the nursery, his amber eyes flickering with the same sharpened focus that most kits seemed to lack. Willowkit quickly followed her brother, her pale grey pelt was clearly just washed, as it was smooth and free of typical debris that cats frequently pick up. "Hi, Bravekit!" She mewed happily, padding towards her best friend.

Bravekit greeted the pale she-cat with a purr. She turned back towards Curvedkit, Specklekit, Cypresskit, and Owlkit. "Willowkit and I call being WillowClan!" She yowled.

"I'm gonna be on WillowClan's side too!" Owlkit squeaked, hopping towards her sister and friend.

Curvedkit growled. "But I don't wanna be stupid HollowClan!" He whined.

"Too bad." Willowkit smirked. "I'll be Bravestar, leader of WillowClan!" Bravekit purred. Willowkit's expression faltered. "Maybe I want to be Willowstar, leader of WillowClan." Willowkit mewed, a competitive spark burning in her gaze. Bravekit narrowed her eyes. "But I called it." She growled, returning Willowkit's competition.

"Well maybe I want it more. After all, I fit the part perfectly." She boasted, setting Bravekit's heart ablaze with anger.

Bravekit's clan-mates seemed to favor Willowkit because of her name and striking resemblance to the original Willowstar, who founded WillowClan. Both Willowkit and Bravekit wanted to lead this clan more than anything, with neither kit backing down.

As both were very head-strong and independent. Bravekit's and Willowkit's argument was cut short as Gatorheart, Bravekit's father and deputy of the clan began to speak with Lionclaw, who was nearby. "Did Silverstar and Reedpaw return yet? I need to ask her a very important question." He growled, his amber gaze slicing through Lionclaw, making the powerful warrior flinch.

"I don't think so. They may have just had a boarder skirmish with HollowClan or RippleClan." Lionclaw shrugged, not thinking much of it. Gatorheart's eyes strayed to Willowkit and Bravekit as the two she-kits watched the toms. "Let's talk about this outside." He murmured.

Lionclaw nodded in agreement, padding with the large tom out of camp. "You're so lucky." Willowkit murmured.

"How so?" Bravekit asked, the position of leadership forgotten for the time being.

"Being the deputy's kit. Silverstar will probably mentor you after Reedpaw's training is complete, and he's been training for moons now." Willowkit squeaked, jealousy tinting her mew. A feeling of satisfaction pulsed through Bravekit.

Gatorheart would pick only the best for her training, while Willowkit will be stuck with the ordinary, run-of-the-mill warriors. She couldn't help but beam at her best friend's jealousy, her ignorance washing over her conscience. Luckily, Willowkit didn't seem to notice Bravekit's boastful glance.

XXXX

Gatorheart and Lionclaw returned to camp shortly after leaving, their concern for the silver she-cat and Lionclaw's son. Bravekit bounded to her father. "Can you play with us?" She asked, her eyes lit up with hope as she never got to spend much time with her father.

Gatorheart opened his jaws to respond, but a yowl beat him to it. All cats turned to the camp entrance. A jet black tom accompanied by a ginger she-cat and a sleek grey she-cat. The black tom dropped a familiar figure from his jaws.

Lionclaw's eyes widened. "Reedpaw!" He yowled, running to his traumatized son who lay paralyzed in shock.

Gatorheart's eyes narrowed. "What happened? Where's Silverstar? What happened to Reedpaw, Nightgleam." He growled, his gaze untrusting.

The sleek she-cat spoke for her clan mate. "I'm sorry, but Reedpaw trespassed into our territory and the five of us got in a fight. But we weren't paying enough attention to our surroundings and a… a…" The she-cat's voice trailed off.

The ginger she-cat finished for her. "What Frogleap is trying to say is… a gator got Silverstar." She murmured. Gatorheart froze, anger flooding his gaze.

"She just got… her nine lives… less… less than two moons ago… Now she's dead and it's all your fault!" He snarled, leaping at Nightgleam.

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Bravery and Originality shall clash… only one shall emerge victorious._

Bravekit cowered in fear as her father slashed angrily at the RippleClan cat's face, crimson bubbling at the scratches.

"Gatorheart, stop this! They brought Reedpaw back safely and that's the best they could've done!" Lionclaw snarled, pulling the powerful gray tom off the surprised RippleClan cat.

Frogleap helped her wounded clan-mate to his paws, a look of concern spread across her face.

"I'll remember this the next time you come into my camp!" Nightgleam spat, the ginger she-cat leaping to restrain the angered tom.

Frogleap looked uncomfortably at her paws. "We should really be going now." She murmured.

The ginger she-cat nodded quickly, the both of them dragging Nightgleam out of camp. "What were you thinking?" Lionclaw snarled, his golden ears flattened angrily against his head.

"We don't even get to bury Silverstar." Gatorheart choked as if Lionclaw hadn't spoken.

Swiftbreeze padded out from her den, a dried out purple flower dangling from her jaws. "Where's Reedpaw?" She murmured, looking around for the traumatized apprentice.

"Right there." Bravekit squeaked, flicking her tiny ginger tail towards the fallen tom.

Swiftbreeze nodded in acknowledgement, trotting to the tom and placing two tiny dried out seeds on his tongue.

It took a moment for everything the RippleClan cats had said to sink for Bravekit. "Wait..." She began, looking to Willowkit. "Silverstar's… dead?" Willowkit nodded, her small gray body giving a shudder of grief.

Lionclaw looked to Gatorheart. "So when are you going to the Cypress circle? You know, to receive your nine lives?" He asked.

Gatorheart hesitated before responding. "Tonight. But first, Reedpaw needs a new mentor and I need to think of a good deputy." Gatorheart responded, choosing his words carefully.

Lionclaw nodded respectfully, backing away from his leader. Deepstream sat in the center of camp, her eyes wild with grief for her sister. "She can't be dead! She just can't!" She wailed, "those mangy furballs don't know what they're talking about! She's alive! Gatorheart we have to look for Silverstar, please!"

Gatorheart drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. But look at your son," He gestured to the traumatized ginger tom. "It's clear she was eaten alive."

Deepstream's ears flattened to her skull, her eyes wide with disbelief. "No! No! That's a lie! Please Gatorheart you have to!"

Lionclaw placed his tail over her flank. "Come on." He murmured sympathetically to his mate, leading her away.

Gatorheart walked slowly into his den in the roots of a large mangrove tree, his head low to the muddy ground. Brookfur urged the kits inside the nursery before joining her clanmates to grieve for her lost leader.

XXXXXX

Gatorheart had returned the following morning, his amber eyes gleaming in triumph. His clanmates gathered around him, chanting his new name. "Gatorstar! Gatorstar!" They chanted, hope sparkling in their eyes.

Gatorstar nodded at their support, making his way to the mangrove tree, sinking his claws into the damp bark, hoisting himself to the top of the tree. "WillowClan, as you know our dear leader, Silverstar, has fallen prey to a gator." He began. Murmurs of sadness echoed throughout camp, the memory fresh in every cat's mind. "But we must push past this tragedy, Silverstar would've done the same. She helped us get over Brownstar, and I'm going to help you get over her. But I can't do this alone." Gatorstar bellowed, his eyes scanning over the hoard of cats. "The next deputy of WillowClan will be," Lionclaw stepped forward as if expecting to be called to the tree. "Grovetangle." Lionclaw stopped, his eyes wide with disbelief. Grovetangle made his way out of the cats, climbing up the tree to join Gatorstar. "Thank you for honoring me like this." He meowed, eyes shining.

Willowkit looked to Bravekit, a smirk spread across her face. "Look who's daddy is deputy now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Bravery and Originality shall clash… only one shall emerge victorious._

**Warning: Most of this chapter are ceremonies so… yeah.**

A few moons had passed since Silverstar's untimely death, and Bravekit's apprentice ceremony was today, along with Owlkit, Specklekit, Curvedkit, Willowkit, and Cypresskit.

"Brookfur!" Bravekit complained, leaning away from her mother's tongue as it groomed her untidy fur. "Bravekit hold still, you have to look good for your ceremony!" She growled, pulling her kit closer with a paw. Bravekit's ears flattened against her skull, her little kit tail flicking with annoyance.

Brookfur ignored her daughter's rude behavior and finished grooming her ginger pelt. "There, now don't you dare go near any of the bogs or else you'll be stuck here for at least two more moons while I pick all the gunk out of your fur." She growled, gently nudging her away. Bravekit rolled her eyes and nodded, leaving to join her companions.

XXXX

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the tall mangrove for a clan meeting!" Gatorstar's meow echoed throughout camp. Cats quickly filled the clearing, murmuring politely to one another while they awaited their leader to continue.

Bravekit and all the other kits scrambled into the too big shadow of the mangrove, impatiently awaiting their ceremony.

"Now, you all know that Reedpaw and Troutpaw have been training for a good amount of moons, so before the apprentices' ceremony these two shall receive their names." Gatorstar meowed, beckoning the large apprentices to climb the tree. Troutpaw went first, his eyes sparkling with excitement, quickly clawing his way up to join Gatorstar. Reedpaw followed his brother, sitting beside him.

" I, Gatorstar, leader of WillowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Gatorstar began, not taking his eyes off the ginger tom.

"Troutpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked, awaiting the tom's response.

Troutpaw clumsily and earnestly nodded. "I do."

" Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Troutpaw, from this moment you will be known as Troutfeather. StarClan honors your strength and self control and we welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan." Gatorstar purred, acting as though he'd done it a thousand times.

Troutfeather beamed, respectfully licking Gatorstar's shoulder before climbing down to watch his brother. Gatorstar then turned to Reedpaw. "I, Gatorstar, leader of WillowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." He began once again, his eyes shining in pride as he'd finished this tom's apprenticeship after Silverstar's passing.

"Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do." He responded almost mechanically.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Reedflame. StarClan honors your patience and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WillowClan." Gatorstar finished, waiting as Reedflame respectfully gave his shoulder a lick before climbing down to join the rest of his clan. Bravekit was impatiently tearing at the ground, finding the warrior ceremony to be droning and boring. After the new names where chanted, Gatorstar turned to the mass of kits.

"And now, for all of these kits." He purred. "First, Curvedkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Curvedpaw. Your mentor will be Grovetangle. I hope Grovetangle will pass down all he knows on to you." He said, pleasure in his meow. The new deputy swiftly greeted his apprentice, leading him into the crowd of cats.

"Now for Specklekit, you have chosen the medicine cat's role. I thank you for have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Specklepaw. Your mentor will be Swiftbreeze. I hope Swiftbreeze will pass down all she knows on to you." The medicine cat quickly called her new apprentice away from the spotlight, never loving the attention that these ceremonies brought.

Gatorstar continued. "Owlkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw. Your mentor will be Rosefur. I hope Rosefur will pass down all she knows on to you. Gatorstar smiled as Owlpaw soaked up the attention for a moment before joining her mentor.

"Now for you, Cypresskit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cypresspaw. Your mentor will be Eagleswoop. I hope Eagleswoop will pass down all he knows on to you. Gatorstar's eyes narrowed as he neared his final two kits.

"Bravekit," He began.

Bravekit's heart sank. Leaders typically chose their favorites last, which means he favored Willowkit and not her, his own daughter.

"Bravekityou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bravepaw. Your mentor will be Littlestep. I hope Littlestep will pass down all she knows on to you. Bravepaw's jaw dropped in astonishment. Littlestep? LITTLESTEP? She's probably the most timid, small, weak cat in all the clans aside from the elders.

"Willowkityou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be myself. I will pass down everything I know."

A low growl sounded in Bravepaw's throat.

How dare he, her own father, put her with pathetic Littlestep while Willowpaw, who's not even his own kit, get's the clan leader?

**0_0 Bravepaw's ticked off… **


End file.
